


Watch Your Heart Bend To The Road

by ill_burn_that_bridge, Synekdokee



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Car Sex, Emotionally Constipated Men, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, commitment issues, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_burn_that_bridge/pseuds/ill_burn_that_bridge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep inside, Chuck had a countdown clock ticking down days when it would happen, when Raleigh would shut him out.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to get too carried away,” his father had said the other night, voice gruff and face pained. “I love you, son, but neither of you have a good track record.”</p><p>Chuck would have been furious with Herc, if it hadn’t been something he’d thought several times before. As much as he hated to admit it, his dad knew him better than he did sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Heart Bend To The Road

**Author's Note:**

> A coda for an as-yet unwritten artist AU.

There was something about the way Raleigh looked on stage that got to Chuck bad. It wasn’t just the way he engaged the crowd, or the way his voice got when he performed live – the rough, aching tone that made Chuck’s heart yearn for something he couldn’t name. It was something else, something Chuck couldn’t pin down. Raleigh created an atmosphere that surrounded him, a bubble of isolation that only seemed to burst when he used the breaks between his songs to talk to his audience, his stupid “aww shucks” humour and downplayed anecdotes.

Short breaks in the isolation Raleigh seemed to build around himself in public.

The isolation that wasn’t anywhere around when he was with Chuck.

Chuck blamed it on his somewhat fucked-up view on relationships, but fuck if it didn’t drive him crazy with want, knowing how unreserved Raleigh was around him, for him. Scared him too, seeing how easy it was for Raleigh to withdraw into his loneliness again. Deep inside, Chuck had a countdown clock ticking down days when it would happen, when Chuck would get shut out.

“I just don’t want you to get too carried away,” his father had said the other night, voice gruff and face pained. “I love you, son, but neither of you have a good track record.”

Chuck would have been furious with Herc, if it hadn’t been something he’d thought several times before. As much as he hated to admit it, his dad knew him better than he did sometimes.

He pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on how Raleigh looked as he sang. His stage presence was something Chuck had always envied, but now it didn’t seem like something he should be jealous of. He knew a more intimate side of Raleigh, and he didn’t have to share that with anyone.

A warm thread of want coiled in his belly, and he rested his head against the wall, tilting his face up and closing his eyes, letting Raleigh’s voice fill the spaces around him, a comforting blanket. It made him think of the way Raleigh sounded in bed, voice hoarse with lust, low and gravelly and-

Fuck. Chuck shifted against the wall and opened his eyes to see if anyone was watching. His dick was starting to pay attention to Raleigh, and Chuck’s imagination was helping a little too much. He felt his face heat and decided to save his dignity by slipping out into the cool night, and waiting for Raleigh to finish.

*

 

Chuck is on Raleigh the moment he comes out the backdoor. The truck is parked near, and they stumble their way to it fumbling, sharing clumsy kisses. Raleigh pushes Chuck against the beaten side of the truck, laughing as Chuck trips back against it. He crowds Chuck against the door, slipping his hand under Chuck's shirt to palm at warm skin, kissing his neck, pressing close against him.

Their breaths puff in cold autumn air when Raleigh pulls away to look at Chuck. Chuck's eyes glitter like stars in the dim light, and Raleigh bites his tongue not to say it out loud. Chuck would call him a sappy idiot, and Raleigh doesn’t want anything to come between them now, to ruin the mood.

Chuck is warm and pliant against him, a soft moan welling out of him when Raleigh kisses the curve of his neck, teeth scraping at the freckles there. It’s the perfect end to the evening. Chuck is like a home Raleigh can come back to, after giving his all on stage, after stepping too close to the edges of baring too much to the world.

*

Chuck relaxes against Raleigh, barely able to contain his need for him, for everything he has to offer. Chuck wants it - craves it. Not only was Raleigh someone who he listened to during one of the toughest times in his life, Raleigh had shaped who Chuck wanted to be as an artist – not that he'll never admit that willingly.

And now he's something Chuck never thought he might want or need, someone just for him. Getting to see the private side of Raleigh is more than he ever knew he could want. Dizzy with it, he tugs Raleigh closer by his belt, slotting him between his legs, and lets Raleigh touch him freely. He never imagined that he'd need someone like this-- but now that he's found it, he can't fathom how he lived without it. It scares him sometimes, the side Raleigh brings out in him. How he makes everything seem a little easier when he's around.

 

Yeah, scares the shit outta him

 

And a part of him keeps asking, "what happens when it falls apart?"

Because it's bound to fall apart, things always do.

He has even seen it in his father, the reserved way he asks about them, and Chuck feels like even Herc is waiting for the other shoe to drop. Dad knows Chuck isn't about commitment-- he doesn't believe in it. And his dad thinks Raleigh’s a good kid, doesn't want it to get messy for either of them.

Chuck doesn't know how to hold on to things. He's lost a lot, and isn't used to people sticking around. But now he has something that makes him want to change, and he's angry that he keeps getting his hopes up. Sometimes he's angry that Raleigh gets those hopes up in him.

 

“I’ll remember this when you’re gone,” Chuck murmurs, and then curses himself when Raleigh pulls away.

“Why do you always gotta do this,” Raleigh asks, but his voice is soft, rather than angry. Disappointed. Chuck can’t meet his gaze.

"It's like you resent me 'cause I want this to work, which I gotta say is a new one, Chuck. If you're so set on whatever this is between us going to shit.. how, how the fuck are you even able to give it 100%?”

Raleigh steps back, and runs his hand through his hair.

“Maybe things don't work out for you because you're too set on smothering them out so there's no chance you'll get burned.. . But I'm not gonna hurt you Chuck.” He brushes a hand along Chuck's forearm before curling their fingers loosely together. “ I wanna give you everything, and that includes my bad with my good-- but fuck, if I'm not gonna bust my ass to make it worthwhile.”

Something flares in Chuck – anger or shame, they burn the same right now.

"I never asked you to put yourself on the line, “ he snaps, sharper than he meant. “I never said I don't want this to work out, but fuck if I know from experience that people can't be trusted-" He stops, biting his tongue before he says something that can’t be taken back.

The look on Raleigh’s face is so gentle it hurts.

"People can't be trusted-- but a person can. You can trust me…  I think I've shown you that."

 Chuck jerks his head, angry.

"You can't know. You of all people should know that. All trust really means is giving someone the tools to cut you down!"

"I've given you that tool-- doesn't that count for something?"

 

That takes the wind out of Chuck’s sails. He slumps, quiet, looking away from Raleigh. Fuck him and his earnestness sometimes.

"What am I supposed to say to that? Don't you think I don't feel shit enough that I can't give you the same?” He takes a deep breath.  “Not yet."

But all Raleigh does is smile, that fucking sorrowful curve of his lips, and it cuts Chuck to the core. "It'll happen when it happens… and as long as I have a shot at getting it, that's all I need."

"Yeah... Yeah. I just.” Chuck hesitates. “I haven't done it before. It's always been easier to wait for the inevitable shit storm." And saying it out loud makes it sound so stupid. What is he so scared of?

"Well, you're kinda stuck with me-- so, you'll have to make do,” but Raleigh’s smiling, his stupid trademark Becket grin.

 Chuck huffs a laugh. "Yeah, you're like an STD. Sleep with you once and you'll stick around forever."

 Raleigh winces at that, but his thumb strokes over Chuck’s wrist.  "Well, that's definitely one way to put it."

Chuck grins, and gives Raleigh’s hand a soft squeeze.  "If it makes you feel any better, I've never had an STD before. You're the very first. Warms the heart, eh?"

Raleigh laughs, an incredulous sound bubbling out of him. "Oh, most certainly! I'm so very warm within right now."

Chuck punches him lightly on the arm. "You'll learn to appreciate it. Think of it as leaving an everlasting mark." His ears are burning suddenly, and he feels a bit stupid with that unveiled truth.

He sees Raleigh catch onto it, sees him try not to smile too wide over such an impression on Chuck.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." He gets a little closer, leaning in a bit before his arms slink their way around Chuck’s waist, pulling him closer. "And you? Sure you're good with suffering from me for a long, long while?" he drawls.

Chuck squirms, now a little embarrassed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. Besides," he leans in, nuzzling behind Raleigh's ear, "there are some decidedly positive side effects..."

Raleigh leans into the embrace, eyes closing in response to the subtle tickle of Chuck’s lashes on his skin. "Always those pesky, pesky side effects.."

"Bitten by a love-bug," Chuck blurts out, voice low, and before his embarrassment catches hold, pulls Raleigh closer.

 

Raleigh’s brow line rises at the playful remark, but before he can comment on it, Chuck kisses him, soft and slow. Their mouths fit perfectly, well-known territory being mapped again, and Raleigh kisses back with a fervent yet languid follow-through, coaxed by Chuck. Raleigh pulls back to murmur, "Oooh, that's real bad-- I hear not much cures that."

Chuck licks his lips, corner of his mouth tilted up. "Might just be the death of me."

"Not for a long, long while-- it's a slow… sloow way to go... but I hear, quite enjoyable."

"Hmmm, torture, I'm sure," Chuck mutters against Raleigh's lips.

"Sometimes so much so it's blissful--" a distinct line of Raleigh’s jaw flexes as his mouth works in another lingering kiss, "by far the worst."

Chuck sighs deep, resting his forehead on Raleigh's shoulder. "I don't suppose you wanna take me home now?" he mumbles.

A softened smile pulls at Raleigh’s tired face. "I'll take you home babe... always."

"Come on then," Chuck pulls away, heading round the car. "You can help me treat those horrible symptoms. I have an itch I think you could scratch..."

Raleigh opens the car door, slipping into driver's side before looking over to Chuck as he eases into vehicle. "Yeah, you think so? Pretty sure I can get behind that."

"I know a behind I sure could get into." Chuck grins lecherously, squeezing Raleigh's thigh lightly.

 

Raleigh draws in a sharp breath and looks at Chuck, eyes heavy-lidded. "Oooh, so you're gonna be up to pitch tonight huh?"

"Well I figure, after everything I put you through, you deserve a treat." Chuck’s always been good at hiding his "sorry for being an arse" apologies behind humour.

Raleigh starts the truck up, eyebrows raised. "Well, I do enjoy that cock of yours up my ass--"

Chuck bites back a soft moan at the sudden turn in Raleigh’s tone, his cock giving an interested twitch. "Just drive, Becket," he growls, shifting in the seat.

Playful smirk pulls at Raleigh lips, and he puts the car into gear. "I'm driving… I'm driving. Shit, impatient much?"

 

"I can even the playing ground if you want," Chuck says, voice low. He slides his hand across his thigh and cups himself through his jeans, sinking down with a soft moan.

 

Raleigh’s attention briefly shifts over to watch Chuck eagerly touching himself through his clothes. "Ah, now come on!” His voice is mock-whiny, but he hides his interest badly. “Don't play me like that babe."

Chuck gives him a heavy-lidded look. "Mmm, better keep your eyes on the road there, hotshot. Wouldn't want you getting distracted."

Raleigh’s jaw clenches tightly, eyes returning forward to the road. "Yeah, well if my boyfriend didn't enjoy relentlessly teasing me-"

"Hey, I just want to make sure we're on the same page here! Communication, you know." Chuck straightens up in his seat and reaches over to slide his hand between Raleigh's thighs. "Better?"

Raleigh flashes a humorous smirk at “communication” being uttered over from passenger side.

"That's rich coming from a Hansen--" and then Chuck's touch has found its way across his own denim clad thighs. "Ah. Lil' bit… but what was that about wanting me to pay attention to the road?"

"Just concentrate on driving," Chuck mutters low, rubbing lightly on Raleigh's cock, trying to control his own breathing that starts to pick up as he feels Raleigh get interested.

The gradual touch draws out a hardened swallow from Raleigh, his grip tightening against the steering wheel. "Do you just enjoy--" A softened groan escapes from his parted lips with a shuddered breath, "--enjoy torturing me?"

"Maybe I just like sharing joy," Chuck says, a little breathless. "'M a good guy like that." He toys with the waistband of Raleigh's jeans, thumb dipping to touch warm skin. He hesitates for a moment, then touches the button of Raleigh's fly.

"Are you gonna be able to drive without crashing us," he blurts.

Raleigh shoots a narrowed look towards Chuck, as if offended by such a blatant lack of confidence, "-oh, fuck you babe. Your touch isn't that mesmerizing... tone it down on the strokes to your ego." There's no heat behind the words, and the curve of his smile would give him away any day. "Absolutely no faith in me."

"Oh is that right? Funny, that almost sounds like a challenge right there," Chuck drawls, and pops open the top button. He fumbles the zipper down with one hand and dips his hand in Raleigh's boxers, trailing to his cock.

"Hello there," Chuck croons, taking Raleigh in hand, giving him one. Slow. Stroke.

There's another hard swallow as Raleigh tries to keep his breathing in check, easier said than done when Chuck finally has his hand wrapped around him, giving a tender upward stroke.

"--everything is not a challenge." Raleigh barely gets the word out before soft moan escapes parted lips. Chuck is able to unravel him so easily, it’s infuriating. Raleigh keeps his left hand tightly fastened to steering wheel, eyes dead-focused on the road ahead. "Shit," he hisses.

"Have you met me?" Chuck smirks, and starts stroking Raleigh slowly, feeling him harden in his palm. He keeps his eyes on Raleigh's face, noting the way his cheeks seem a little flushed, lips parted. He doesn't miss the softly uttered curse, and rewards Raleigh with a stroke of thumb over the head of his cock.

 

*

"Oh, I've done a lot more than _met_ you.."

Raleigh's voice is practically dripping with adopted Hansen brand of sarcasm—and would you look at that, they really are a legit couple.

 

Although it's natural response to stimulus, Raleigh can't deny that he gets so hard for Chuck - sometimes in a matter of seconds. Well, he is utterly and completely in love with the lil' shit, so why would it take much?

He flutters a glance towards Chuck for a quick second as a calloused thumb applies hint of pressure across the sensitive tip of his already aching cock.

 

"What's that make me, huh?” He pants out.  “Am I like your indefinite challenge… forever yours to try and out-do your previous best?" Raleigh steals another glance over his boyfriend-- and fuck, does he looks gorgeous like that. All eager in that pursuit of leaving Raleigh a complete mess. Chuck's definitely got that deep-seated yearning, it's right there in that concrete washed stare so prominently fixated on Raleigh. "You have tonight already figured, don't you?"

Chuck makes an exaggerated thoughtful face. "I think tonight might be a challenge for both of us. What do you think? How many times can I make you come?"

 

He strokes Raleigh steadily, spreading the precome already welling at the tip with his thumb. "Or maybe I should see how long I can keep you going before I let you come?"

 

*

Raleigh releases a thick moan at Chuck’s words. It never ceases to amaze Chuck how viscerally Raleigh responds to him, acting as though Chuck is drug he needs to survive.

Chuck finds it intoxicating, the way Raleigh indulges him, makes him want to give and take as much as he can. Not just for himself, but to make things good for Raleigh. It's a new kind of selflessness Chuck didn't know he had in him. He wants to be good for Raleigh, and that thought is as arousing as the feel of Raleigh's swollen cock in his hand, hot and heavy in his grip.

 

"...I uh-- I'm not--" A low groan escapes Raleigh’s parted mouth, billowing into a deeper groan, "ve-very picky babe…" Chuck can see him fighting the urge to just give himself over to the urge to just let Chuck work him to the brink.  "Either way, I know you'll take— _real_ good care of me." Another guttural moan eases past lips, his hand grasping harder around the wheel. "Fuck-- just like you always do."

Chuck licks his lips, unable to hide his grin. He loves this, the instant reward of Raleigh's pleasure and eagerness. "Oh believe me baby, I'll take care of you, even if it requires me to tie you down."

He slides his hand lower, cups Raleigh's balls gently, hand at an awkward angle, and gives them a gentle tug before grabbing his cock again. He starts to stroke a little faster, balancing his own pace with Raleigh's heavy breaths.

"It's a shame we're so cramped here, I'd love to get a finger in you right now."

Raleigh barks out a laugh, shaky partially due to Chuck's pace on his cock and mere thought of a finger slipping inside him. "Yeah, if we want the car to stay on the road it's probably best we're cramped in here…"

He gives Chuck a quick look, and there's something just behind his eyes, a heat that Chuck knows he can stir into something greater. "Just have to be patient, you can be that-- can't you darlin’?"

"I've been called a lot of things," Chuck drawls, "but patient, my dear-" he gives Raleigh's cock a slow stroke, rubbing his palm over the slick head, "is not one of them." He's hard in his jeans, and he's dying to touch himself, but truth be told there _is_ something delicious about restraining himself, about making this moment all about Raleigh.

 

If he's honest, he gets off on having Raleigh like this, still cocky but at Chuck's mercy. Trusting Chuck. He leans closer, still stroking Raleigh, short, rhythmic draws of his hand now. "I'm going to open you up and fuck you so hard you won't walk right for a week," he says, voice low and even.

Chuck works a calloused hand working along the head of Raleigh’s cock, languid and purposeful in the notion of driving him completely out of his fucking mind.  

"Just want everyone to know what you've done huh?” Raleigh says, voice gravelly. “Watch me limp, and know you did that.." his breathing is laboured, heavy with want.

"You can be sure of that,” Chuck growls.  “I want everyone to know who your ass belongs to." Chuck's cock twitches, and he's so hard he aches now. He can't wait to be in Raleigh, and says it out loud.

"You'll be so good, I know it. That tight ass of yours, can't wait to sink right in and fill you up." He can feel Raleigh's cock pulse in his hand, sees the flush on Raleigh's face, the grip he has on the steering wheel.

 

Raleigh laughs, breathless. "Oh, my ass belongs to you huh? Going all Alpha male on me Hansen?" He keeps his eyes locked forward, knuckles white with the tight grip. "Holy shit-- baby, fuck. I can make it home… I think."

 

"You should know by now that Aussies do nothing by half measures." As if to prove a point, Chuck pulls his hand away and licks his palm, making a show of wetting it with saliva, before taking Raleigh in hand again. "You gotta try to hold on baby. I don't think you should come without my permission.”

The words draw another jagged exhale from Raleigh, and he swallows audibly. "Now I need permission?" His eyes flutter closed for a sliver of a moment with another heavy breath.  "Really love that idea of owning me, don't ya?

"I prefer the word 'belong'," Chuck says, and dips his head down. It’s suddenly more than he meant to reveal.

Does Raleigh realise it goes both ways? He's never been this open about wanting someone so much, about needing someone to be just his. Wanting Raleigh like that... It requires more of that trust Chuck said he couldn't give than he realised. If Raleigh doesn't want the same, Chuck will be left hollowed out.

He swallows thickly, concentrates on Raleigh's cock as he jerks him off, the skin slick and hot. He can still feel Raleigh's pulse,  the rhythm hurried. Can hear Raleigh's ragged breath.

"You belong to me, ok?" He lifts his gaze to watch Raleigh's face.

Raleigh gives a heavy moan, the sound filling the cabin. His eyes search Chuck’s, so intense Chuck can barely stand it. Then, voice low and tender -

"I'm yours, Chuck."

 

Chuck's breath catches, and there's a flash of something hot in his belly - a mix of arousal and fear, and he fights down the urge to suddenly back out of this, to screw it up before he gets dragged in too deep. Instead, he nods quietly, biting his lower lip. He concentrates on Raleigh's blue eyes, the shape of his face as the passing lights alter his features.

Raleigh wants him. Wants everything Chuck can offer, and is willing to lay his heart bare for him.

He can have this. It’s a dizzying realisation.  _I can have this_ , he mouths silently.

Suddenly he can't wait anymore, something burning in his gut and pushing him on. "Pull over," he croaks. He clears his throat and repeats it firmly - "Pull over, Becket."

 

*

 

Raleigh sees Chuck's lips move from the corner of his eye, but the words are inaudible.

When Chuck demands that Raleigh pull over, for a moment he fears he did something to scare the kid off. Perhaps saying _I'm yours_ was just a bit too much, too deep an assumption into what they had, what they were.

Cursing himself in his head, Raleigh is quick to pull over, as soon as it's safe to do so. He pulls just a little off from the main road, some residential area, and the cabin floods with the yellow hue of a streetlamp.

He turns awkwardly towards Chuck. "Listen... If it's what I said, if it was too much--"

Chuck's on him before brain even has the chance to catch up, scrambling for his own seatbelt before his mouth is on Raleigh, tongue easing into his mouth and kissing him hard. Chuck’s hand cups his jaw, guiding him, and Raleigh lets him pull him closer, moaning softly. It's awkward and cramped, the gearstick pressing into his belly, but he can't wait.

Chuck strokes Raleigh faster, and moves to kiss Raleigh's neck, panting. "Come Raleigh, come on... Come for me, show me..."  The pace Chuck sets is almost frantic, like he needs the end result now or so fucking help him-- and God, if that doesn't turn Raleigh on all the fucking more.

 

"Yea babe, I wanna…  I wanna come for you…" His words fade into a soft sigh.

Chuck traces kisses down the curve of neckline, the heat from his breath falling across the damp skin of Raleigh’s neck.

"Wanna show you, prove--" A moan cuts Raleigh off, his grip on the steering wheel slipping. He manages to hit the horn, the loud sound echoing in the empty streets, but Raleigh doesn't give a shit... not with Chuck edging him on like this. "Ma-ma--make me come," he groans.

"Yeah, gonna make you come now," Chuck mutters, breath hot against Raleigh's skin. "And when we get home I'll make you come again, but not before I've played with you for hours, I'm gonna make you beg..." He swipes his thumb over the blunt head of Raleigh's cock on every upstroke, pace quick and rhythmic. It’s driving Raleigh out of his mind, a sweet taste of what’s to come.

"I'm going to stretch you until you're loose and slick, and I'll slide right in that tight ass of yours, spread you wide open..." Chuck gives a pained groan, and Raleigh can guess his own cock must be throbbing in his jeans. Then Chuck bites down on the curve of Raleigh’s shoulder, growling, "Goddamnit Raleigh, come, come _now_."

Raleigh feels his cheeks burn, heat tingling just beneath his ears, and he knows he's done for-  a lost cause if he ever fucking saw one. All because of Chuck, fucking Chuck who mutters filth into his ear and plays his body like he knows Raleigh through and through. It only makes Raleigh succumb to him all the faster.

"Shit-- yes, fuck's sake. I want it, I want you to make me beg for it,” Raleigh breathes, voice tight with want.  “Don't give me anything till I deserve it..." His eyes lock on Chuck, and there’s a demanding look in Chuck’s eyes, something new and commanding, mouth pulled into a dirty smile. Raleigh can’t look away, not even when he feels that coil within his gut burn white hot, a thrumming pleasure building through his entire body. Suddenly he reaches out, gripping Chuck, pulling him up as he crushes his mouth along Chuck’s, pouring all his need into the kiss. Raleigh draws away a bit, wants to warn he's coming, but it's too late – his orgasm rips through him, and there’s nothing more than whispered curses left in him, deep-seated moans of Chuck's name into onslaught of unwavering kisses.

 

*

Chuck swallows Raleigh's moan, grips his biceps hard as he keeps stroking Raleigh's cock. He feels Raleigh pulse in his hand, and then there's wetness spilling over his fingers. Raleigh's hips buck into his hand, and Chuck murmurs soothing nonsense against Raleigh's lips. His own heart is pounding in his ears, almost drowning out the sound of Raleigh's ragged breathing.

He strokes Raleigh through his orgasm, feels his cock soften, his breaths even out. He lets go of Raleigh's arm and cups his head, stroking his soft hair as Raleigh pulls away from the kiss, presses their foreheads together.

"Fuck, Rals..." Chuck says breathlessly. He's aching in his jeans, but it barely registers. He wants to wait. He has plans for later. He pulls his come-stained hand away and, grinning filthily, licks a long strip across his palm, sucks his index fingers and swallows, licking his lips. He doesn't take his eyes off Raleigh's, and fuck if he doesn’t look amazing right now, lips kiss-swollen, face flushed with release, his pupils blown lust-wide, stark black against the ice blue.

Raleigh relaxes against the driver's seat, still buckled in and everything. His breathing is laboured but steadily slowing down little by little. He sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip as he intently watches Chuck lick at his fingers, at the remnants of his own orgasm.

Chuck sees Raleigh’s gaze flicker towards the bulge in his jeans, sees heat flare up in his eyes as he realises Chuck hasn’t come yet.

"Yea, you'll be doing that when we get home,” Raleigh says, smiling, and it's stupid and just his usual goofy smile, the one Chuck knows is reserved for him, and it draws a laugh out of Chuck. He knows his face is burning up again, his freckles stupidly prominent.

"You'll get to return the favour," he says, cupping himself through his pants, restraining himself from stroking himself, "before I'm through with you."

Raleigh just snorts out a laugh, and nods.

Chuck sighs, and makes a face as he wipes his hand hastily on his t-shirt. "Didn't think this through," he huffs.

"Sorry babe,” Raleigh says, and it’s more playful than remorseful. Raleigh steals just one more glance of Chuck in this state, before shifting the truck into drive and turning the wheel so they can head back towards the direction they came from.

"If it's any consolation, my briefs are ten times worse than your shirt right now." Raleigh purses lips into another smile, his eyes remaining on the road. "Should have switched, I could've gave you road head the rest of the way home."

 

Chuck swallows, dick aching at that. "Maybe next time." He leans back in his seat and tries to relax, raging hard-on or not. "You should go commando," he drawls. "Easier access."

"Duly noted." Raleigh keeps his eyes on the road. "Let me guess, you're commando?"

Chuck grins and arches his hips up, opening his zipper and tugging the front of his jeans down just enough to show a sliver of pale skin and wiry pubic hair.

"Should've known.  You're such a perv.." Raleigh gives a subtle shake to his head, chuckling softly before right hand reaches out to grasp at Chuck's, giving it soft squeeze. "My Perv."

Chuck huffs out a laugh, and realises he feels lighter than he has in days. He opens his palm and lets Raleigh hold it, warmth seeping through his skin. He rests back in his seat and settles to watch Raleigh as he drives, nothing but the hum of the engine and the headlights passing by in the night to distract him.


End file.
